Sleeping Beauty
by jnmoore
Summary: A spell was cast, Princess Lindsay in hiding, King Geoff and Queen Bridgette losing their only daughter,and Prince Tyler falling in love with a certain someone. Not updating as of right now.
1. Princess Lindsay's Begining

**I don't own Sleeping Beauty, TDI, or basically anything in this story.**

King Geoff and Queen Bridgette had always wanted a child, they'd gone years without one. One day Queen Bridgette had become pregnant with a little girl.

Queen Bridgette shortly had her baby. King Geoff was thrilled, his daughter was so beautiful, so sweet. He'd planned a dinner, and a party to celebrate the birth of Princess Lindsay. Why, King Geoff had invited all of his kingdom. He'd even invited 12 of the 13 fairies thinking that they would come in great use for his new daughter. No one in the kingdom was saddened by his choice. The 13th fairy was very spiteful.

An amazing feast was held and when it came to end, the 12 fairies present Princess Lindsay with a magical gift. One fairy gave her virtue, another beauty, a third riches and so on - with everything in the world that anyone could wish for. When it was time for the 12th fairy to present her gift, the 13th showed up. She was known as Heather. Heather wanted to show just how angry she was for not being invited to King Geoff's party and feast.

Heather yelled, "How dare you not invite me to this gathering!"

Queen Bridgette look terrified, "I'm sorry Heather, we didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, I'm not offend, and to prove it to you… Before the sunset on the princess' 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel. She shall fall down dead." Without another word, Heather turned around. She proceeded to leave, just as quickly as she'd arrived.

The guests were horrified and the Queen fell to the floor sobbing, but the twelfth fairy, whose wish was still not spoken, quietly stepped forward. Her magic could not remove the curse, but she could soften it so she said, "I cannot remove the curse completely, but I can make it so she shall not die. The Princess shall fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years, and shall be awoken by true love's kiss."

King Geoff, who feared for his daughter ordered that every single spinning wheel shall be burned. The last three of the twelve fairies knew that that wasn't going to stop the evil powers of Heather.

After King Geoff and Queen Bridgette left to burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom the three remaining fairies, Beth, Katie, and Sadie, were coming up with a plan.

After a long discussion the 11th fairy, Beth, approached the king, "We have came up with a plan that will keep your daughter safe. We shall take her, and hide her out in the woods until the sunset on her 16th birthday."

King Geoff and Queen Bridgette agreed, knowing that their daughter would be safe. So, that night the three good fairies went out to find a place that was far enough away from the kingdom. They found a secluded house in the middle of the woods. With their disguises, and magic gone, the princess would be safe.


	2. And So The Wands Come Out

**AN: I hope you guys like this, reviews are very helpful. I know that chapters are short, but when Princess Aurora was a baby they didn't go into great detail about it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't anything. If I did you know, I'd be bragging like there's no tomorrow. ****J**

As the years went on the three fairies were raising Princess Lindsay. It was a difficult challenge, for you see, they were having to do the whole thing without magic. They had no toys, they couldn't risk going into town to get any. She was isolated, her friends were the animals around her. The cottage was nothing special, frankly it was quiet small. It wasn't a big deal to Lindsay, for it's all she'd ever known.

Lindsay would spend her days roaming the forests, she'd collect all the berries that they'd have for that meal. Lindsay couldn't stand the thought of killing an animal, and because they were never able to go to town, the princess has never had meat. Princess Lindsay would often roam the woods, enjoying her time with the surrounding animals.

While the princess was enjoying herself, Heather was sending her minions to go find the princess. She would not rest until Lindsay was found. The curse she bestowed upon must come true. Heather's raven, Duncan(**1),** was constantly sent away to find her.

Ah, finally. The day of Lindsay's 16th birthday had finally arrived. The fairies, Katie, Sadie, and Beth, were determined to give the princess a ball gown and a birthday cake. It shall be a birthday that they all shall remember. Beth saw Lindsay descending down the staircase, her eyes widened.

"2)Why hello Aunt Bertha." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Lindsay, dear! Take this basket and go get berries!" Beth quickly said.

Lindsay furrowed her eyebrows, "But didn't I just get them yesterday?"

"Uh, no, like, I don't think so." Katie said, taking advantage of the fact that Lindsay wasn't the brightest.

Lindsay took the basket, before walking out of the cabin doors.

Beth made sure that Lindsay had safely made it away before closing the door.

"Okay, now it's time to prepare Lindsay's gifts!"

"Oh, like, I'll make the cake!" Katie yelled.

"And I shall make the dress." Beth said getting the materials out of the broom cupboard.

"Wait, what will I do.. Oh! I'll get the wands!" Sadie exclaimed, dashing to the cupboard.

Beth quickly slammed them shut, "Oh, why, heavens no!"

"But, we don't know how to make these things.." Sadie said, clearly annoyed.

"Why, Sadie dear, that's why they have books on these things." Beth said, handing Katie a cooking book.

Beth was looking at the picture of the dress she wanted to make Lindsay. It was truly a gorgeous dress, but it was pink. Sadie hated the color pink.

"It should be blue!" Sadie exclaimed looking in disgust at the pink fabric.

"Sadie dear, the dress shall be pink." Beth calmly said, "Dear stand on the stool so we can model the dress."

"But I don't wanna." Sadie said crossing her arms.

Beth looked at her, and Sadie sulked over.

After a few hours of work, everything was a disaster. Katie has truly tried her best on the cake, but by looks of it, it was similar to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa. Katie kept trying to keep it balanced. She'd finally gotten sick of trying, and just simply put a broom to keep it level. Satisfied with her cake she smiled.

Beth's dress wasn't going as great either. There wasn't a neck hole, the sleeves were barely staying put, and the skirt was flaring in all different directions.

"I don't think this looks like the picture." Sadie said holding the book up.

"Well dear, it's not done ye…" Beth trailed off, knowing for once that Sadie was correct.

"Why, I guess a little magic wouldn't hurt now would it." Katie said, collecting the wands.

"Now, listen here. We can only use the wands for the cake, dress, and to clean." Beth said.

"Okay!" Katie and Sadie said together.

As they were getting the gifts prepared, Lindsay was in the woods talking to her friends.

"Now, I had this dream. There was like this really handsome guy."

The birds chirped, wanting to know more.

**A/N: Sorry for ending it soon so! I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up by, lets say Friday. See ya soon!**

**1) I couldn't think of a name to use, so that's why the name is Duncan.**

**2) I tried to keep them in character, but it was harder because this doesn't take place in 21st century..**


	3. The Meeting of Tyler and Lindsay

Lindsay just smiled as the birds chirped, but then started to sing a tune for the rest of her animal friends.

As Lindsay was loudly singing, Prince Tyler was on his horse riding through the woods.

"Here that Owen**(1)**?" Prince Tyler asked his horse.

The horse Owen just glanced up, he didn't look to thrilled to be stopped.

"Why, it's beautiful." He said referring to her voice.

The voice seemed to be getting closer, and Prince Tyler just had to find out where it was coming from, "Follow that voice!" Tyler commanded his horse as they dashed to find the girl who help the amazing voice. As they had gotten closer, Tyler had jumped off of his horse.

"We'll find the owner of the voice, but my feet hurt to the extreme!" Tyler said to Owen, taking his cloak, hat, and shoes off. He began to walk upstream in hopes of finding the girl.

Lindsay had gathered all of her animal friends, and was telling them all about her glorious dream. She looked at them and giggled, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.."

As Lindsay paused in the middle of the song as her friends had shown up in a cloak, shoes, and a hat. She giggled, and grabbed the sleeves of the cloak and began to twirl around as she continued to sing, "But if I know you, I know what you'll doYou'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. " She smiled.

Tyler then saw the girl, she was breathtakingly beautiful, he took a deep breath, before he began to sing. **(2)**

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dreamI know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam" Lindsay was also singing, until she had realized that someone else had noticed. She quickly ducked behind a tree, she hoped he hadn't seen her. Her aunts had told her that she couldn't talk to any humans. They were mean, and that they only wanted to hurt Lindsay. What's worse is that she believed them. The boy had decided that he was just going to finish the song. "And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,But if I know you, I know what you'll doYou'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.."

The prince then went over to Lindsay, "Oh why I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." All Lindsay's response was to shake her head, as she continued to look down. Oh how she longed to talk to him thought, the prince was so cute!

"Why, you're not going to say anything, isn't that rather rude?" Tyler said smirking.

Lindsay looked up, " Oh gosh! I have to go, but meet me here at sunset!" She exclaimed as she ran to the cottage in the clearing. Lindsay burst through the doors to find a beautiful cake, and a wonderful pink dress.

Beth had thrown Lindsay the dress, "Hurry put this on, then you shall have a cloak over it! It's time to return you to the prince."

**AN: I know this is short, but my mom's due to be back any minute any I'm grounded from my computer. I'll try to type it up on another computer, but I can't tell you when it will be up. I want to say Thursday, but promises. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up shortly, and I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfic. ****J**

**1) I named the horse Owen, after who Tyler's dad is. So, Owen is Tyler's father in the fan fiction. **

**2) Tyler isn't a very good singer in the show, but Lindsay isn't either. In this they are both amazing singers. **


End file.
